


Little White Lies

by sarah_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (that's what you get for leaving the band HA), Awkward Flirting, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Catfish - Freeform, Catfishing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Fanboy Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Happy, Happy Ending, Louis is a fanboy, Louis works at a cafe, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Zayn, Non-famous!Louis, Normal Louis, Popstar Harry, Smut, Top Louis, eleanor isn't a bitch don't worry, famous!harry, fanboy!Louis, harry pretends to be someone else, normal!louis, popstar!harry, sorry - Freeform, they are too scared to admit their feelings, this fic is on hold, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_stylinson/pseuds/sarah_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 year old Louis Tomlinson was the #1 fan of the boyband One Direction and it's members: Harry Styles, Liam Payne & Niall Horan, but especially Harry. He was in love with that young popstar- everything about him has Louis intrigued. One evening he decides to go on Omegle to chat with some other fans instead of studying- which ends up being the best choice he's ever made (despite the fact that he failed the test the next day), because who else did he come across on that website other than 19 year old Harry Styles? Only he doesn't know it's Harry... He thinks it's a 20 year old Australian named Edward.</p><p>(This is also posted on my wattpad account)</p><p>NOTE: AS OF 4/18, THIS WORK IS OFFICIALLY ABANDONED, AT LEAST FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTRUE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> expect slow updates because of school. this also posted on my wattpad account sarahraspberry. as of now i have no beta, oops haha but please enjoy! there will be point of view changes between louis and harry in each chapter but transitions will (hopefully) be clearly indicated. Each chapter will be shrot so you are able to read on the go.

LOUIS POV:

I sat at my desk, conflicted. To my left sat my laptop, flashing my 1D screensaver. To my right sat my Physics Textbook, demanding to be read. My eyes flicker between the two for about a minute before I give in and pull my laptop closer to me. _"Studying can wait."_ I think to myself as I type in my password- SexyHaz94. I open up Google Chrome and type in 'Omegle' wanting to fangirl- technically fanboy- with other fans about the new album and maybe make some new internet friends, my latest one stopped talking to me recently as well as deleted their fan account on Instagram. I sigh as I type in 'One Direction' and 'Harry Styles' into the interest bar. Not that I didn't love the other boys, I did very much, but there has always been something about Harry that made my body tingle. Wait no, it wasn't something about Harry, it was everything about him. His green eyes, his long brown curls, his dimples... I could go on and on for hours. Yes, I had a bit so slight crush on him. Finally, I choose "Spy Mode" or the Texting Only option or whatever it's called these days, using video just creeps me out.

I feel my textbook taunting me from its spot to my right so as the site searches for someone with my interests I get up, open my window and toss Advanced Physics though it.   
"I can get that tomorrow." I mumble to myself as I return to my laptop. When I sit back down I see that I got connected to a random stranger.

**You: heyyyy! fanboy here**

**Stranger: imma horny female here send me pics sexy;);) kik- brianaj1**

**You: ew no slut**

**Stranger Disconnected.**

I roll my eyes. That girl must've been desperate. I connect to another person hoping that this one might actually be interested in talking.

**You: hello:)**

**Stranger: Hi!!**

**You: so you like 1d**

**Stranger: Yes!! Are you excited for their new album?**

Score! This one did want to talk! I grin and type my response.

**You: omfg asdfghjkl hell yessssssss omgomgomg my babies OMG I'm so proud of them it's going to be perfect!!!!!  ahhhhh I'm crying omg**

**Stranger: Woah... Easy there... But yeah. Same! And yeah, defiantly Perfect;-)**

Good, I didn't scare them away with my fangirlyness.

**You: I'm glad I didn't scare you away... that sometimes happens when I fangirl lol**

**Stranger: No, don't worry Stranger! I'm happy you're so excited for the album!**

**You: lol why**

**Stranger: Because I have someone to fangirl about it with now:-)**

**You: awwwww yay! but on the subject of fangirling you should probably know that I'm a fanboy...**

**Stranger: Oh, wow. I was not expecting that!**

**You: um well yeah**

**Stranger: The chance of two fanboys being connected on Omegle is slim in this fandom!**

**You: ... ?**

**Stranger: Must I spell it out for you? I am also a guy.**

**You: oh! wow!! yay lol this is rly cool omg**

**Stranger: Yup:-)**

**You: BUT OMG ASDFGHJKL THIS IS SO RARE OMG TELL ME YOUR NAME LOCATION AND AGE NOW OMGOMG WE CAN BE BESTIES!!!!!**

**Stranger: ...Creepy Much... But, um, you can call me Edward. I live in Sydney, Australia and I'm 20.**

But seriously though, what was with this guy? He texts like he's writing an essay. _'It's starting to get really annoying.'_ I think and sigh. But apart from that he still seems pretty cool. I smile and type my response.

**You: cool name eddie boy well im louis and i just turned 21 actually but you're still the little one hehe**

**Stranger: Hardly.**

**You: at least you're a cool young one:)**

**Stranger: *Eye roll* Thanks, you're cool too, I guess.**

**You: soooooo what should we talk about hey i know how about we talk about harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stranger: He is sexy, don't you think? ;-)**

**You: YESSSSSSSSSSS I WOULD TOTALLY FUCK HIS ARCE ALL DAY IF I COULD OMG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH HE'S MY ANGEL OMG**

**Stranger: ...**

**Stranger: um yeah me too**

**You: NO! HE IS MINEEEEEE**

**Stranger: Um, No. He is most certainly not yours.**

**You: :( *cri***

**Stranger: Awww don't cry I'm just kidding!!! Of course he's yours:) He is all yours Louis xx**

**You: :)**

**Stranger: Well I have to go, but I like you Louis. Here's my kik. Text me later? hesheshes69.**

**You: nice user lol but sure. mines iloveharrystyles00 :)**

**Stranger: I love me too:)**

**You: what**

**You: ?????????????**

**You: DAMNIT EDWARD YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HANGING THERE EXPLAIN YOUNG ONE I AM FLIPPING THE FUCK OHT WHAT WHAT WHAT ???!??!??!?????!!?**

**Stranger: Well because I'm Harry, duh!! *hair flip***

**You: haha very funny lol**

**Stranger: I know! Want to hear a joke before I go? :)**

**You: okay fine but it better be good:)**

**Stranger: What did the one ocean say to the other ocean?**

**You: idk why you asking me go google it**

**Stranger: Rude. But nothing, they just waved.**

**Stranger: And now I'm waving goodbye to you too:) Talk to you later, Mr Louis.**

**You: you are a strange one Eddie boy**

**Stranger: I know, I know.**

**Stranger Disconnected**

I smile to myself as I pick up my phone and added Eddie's kik onto mine so I wouldn't forget his username overnight. I already couldn't wait to talk to him, just something about him made me want more. I decide to talk with one more stranger before going to bed, forgetting about the Physics test the next day.

**Stranger: hello there**

**Stranger: 1D sucks lol**

**You: how dare you**

**You: they are all beautiful beautiful angels from heaven**

**Stranger: lol r u gay**

**You: yes I'm very lighthearted and carefree, thanks for asking:)**

**Stranger: ... fuck you**

**You Disconnected**

_"What a loser."_ I think as I shut my laptop. I walk over to my Harry Styles poster and kiss it goodnight before I turn off the light and climb into bed. It totally isn't weird that a fully grown 21 year old male was absolutely in love with a popstar younger than him... not weird at all, no matter what my best friend Zayn and my sisters told me. It. Wasn't. Weird. I cuddle into my pillow and close my eyes, my last thought being of the absolutely amazing Harry Styles, little did I know that he was thinking of me too as he drifted off to sleep just across the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two, here we go!

HARRY POV:

I sigh as I shut my laptop after my short conversation on Omegle with Louis. I felt bad that I lied to him since he seemed like a really great guy, but I can't risk telling a stranger who I am, especially because of who I _am._ After all, if anyone found out about my secret activities online, aka management, it would mean no more talking with fans, which I love doing more than anything since they're the ones who got us to where we are now. I stand up and walk to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I wasn't that tired so I decided to watch a movie instead of going to bed right away. As the water boiled I flipped through the channels on my telly to see what was on. The only options seemed to be Grease, which would be ending in about 10 minutes and Mean Girls which was only about 10 minutes in, so Mean Girls it is. I'd never admit it, but I secretly love this movie and have the slightest crush on Regina- don't ask me why. I turn up the volume and walk back over to get my tea before skipping back to the living room and plopping down onto the couch. I sip my tea and cuddle with a pillow as I watch, wishing it was a person. Yeah, I've dated lots of girls before but they all have never filled up empty space in my heart that I was longing for to be filled. I was lonely, no matter how much money, fans, friends or girlfriends I've had. They have never made me feel complete. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was hearing Gretchen's speech about stabbing Caesar and clutching my pillow as if it was my lifeline, ready and desperate to find The One, cheesy as it sounds. I was tired of feeling lonely.

LOUIS POV:

I wake up to my sister Daisy jumping on my bed. Since my Uni wasn't far from where my family lived, I decided to stay with them instead of getting my own place. Some moments, like now, made me realize how much that was the wrong choice.

"Ugh, Daisy! Get off! It's only-" I roll over and check the time on my phone and groan. "-6:47. It's an ungodly time! Go back to bed!"

"But I thought you told me to wake you up early today- to watch One Direction's interview on 'Rise and Shine, London' before you go take your Physics Exam, you said it would bring you good luck to see your boys!" she giggles.

I shoot up into a sitting position on my bed, causing Daisy to fall off. Oops, oh well. "Oh yeah!! Thanks sweetheart!" I shout back to her as I sprint out of my room and down the stairs. I turn on the telly and sit down right I front of it, staring at it intently. Luckily, the boys haven't came on yet and the hosts were still blabbing away. I tune those boring people out and call for my mom to bring me some breakfast. Bouncing my leg with anticipation, I wait. Finally, after what seems like hours, the boys get called on. _"Best for last, I guess."_ I think as I turn up the volume and munch on a pancake.

"Welcome, welcome boys!" the female host grins. "We're so glad to have you on our show today! I'm Carrie, and this is Bradley." she points to her co-host. "Are you used to such an early start?" she chuckles.

Liam then speaks up with a smile on his face, while Niall yawns beside him, already falling back asleep. "Well, we do have many early mornings, but no matter how many times we get up early, we never really get used to it." he then proceeds to elbow Niall in the ribs and he jolts back awake, waving at the camera. Bradley nods. "I'm not much of a morning person either. So, any updates on the new album?"

"Yes, actually." Harry speaks up, and my heart melts at the sound of his angelic voice. He was so beautiful. "We finally decided on a release date, but... we aren't going to say what day quite yet." he smirks. ' _Oh Harold you are going to be the death of me I swear!_ ' I think to myself.

Carrie grins. "Is that all we get?"

Niall finally speaks up. "Well you're all going to love it! It'll be our best album yet! My favourite track, personally is-" he's cut off by Harry slapping a hand over his mouth. "That's our leprechaun, can't keep a secret." he jokes, showing off his amazing dimples. ' _Again, the death of me!_ ' I think and sigh. why must he be so pretty?

Bradley grins. "Well we certainly don't mind that... in this case him not being able to keep a secret is a good thing." he chuckles. "But, because we don't want you youngins getting in trouble with your management, well let it pass. Now for some fan questions!" he grins.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Ew, really?" It's not that I don't like fan questions, they're usually more personal, but every fucking time something about Harry's past relationships are mentioned and it annoys the fuck out of me. Because Harry is mine, of course!

"Here's the first one from @/farkleanja!" **(I'm making up these "Twitter" usernames, sorry if they actually are someone's account!)** Carrie announces. "Have any of you guys ever gotten locked into a place where you would ideally not want to be locked into?"

All the boys think for a second, then Liam speaks up. "Once I got locked in a janitors closet, back when I was still in grade school. I screamed for help and I heard kids laughing on the other side of the door, but try wouldn't let me out or got get help. They hated me. I was in there for hours, I missed math class and I got detention because my teacher wouldn't believe why!"

"Aww, poor Lima Bean!" Bradley frowns. "That is too bad. Anyone else?"

"Do NOT call me Lima Bean!" Liam says under his breath, barely heard on the telly as Harry, my beautiful boy, speaks up. "Actually... the reason why o broke up with Taylor Swift was because she locked me in her bathroom. Sure, I told her that her lipstick was way too red, but she had no reason to do that, so I ended things." he confesses. Of course I laugh, I never liked Taylor.

Carrie squeals. "Well this is a first! The reason why Harry Styles broke up with Taylor Swift! You heard it first, here on Rise and Shine, London!" I roll my eyes at her fakeness.

Suddenly, the telly screen goes black and the lights go off, and the digital clock beside me is blank. "SHIT!" I scream. Why the hell did a power outage have to happen now of all times? Now I wound be able to see the rest of the interview! Fuck my life, now I have to go to Uni. Great! Note the sarcasm.

"LOUIS!" My mother tells from the other room. "Don't swear while the girls are around! Please!" I lol to my left and see Phoebe staring at me with wide eyes and Daisy giggles at the "bad word".

"Fine, whatever. I'm off, text me if the power goes back on here." The Uni had generators so it won't be effected by the power outage, be we don't. Plus I worry about my family.

"Will do!" My mum smiles at me as I walk out the door.

~~~

6 hours and three classes later, not to mention my Advanced Physics test that I'm sure I failed due to not studying last night, I found myself back at home, where the power had indeed turned back on but my mother (like I had anticipated) did not text me when it did  Scrolling through Twitter, I saw that Harry tweeted something 23 minutes ago.

@Harry_Styles: Still Waiting xx

What's that supposed to mean? I shrug, retweet and favourite it. After all, he is a man of mysteries. But speaking of waiting, I remember Edward. Poor guy, he's probably still waiting to get a text from me. I promised that I'd kik him today, and I'm pretty sure that in Australia the day is almost or already over. I open up kik and type in "hesheshes69" and start the new chat.

After thinking of what to write, I finally type, " _hi eddie boy sorry it took me so long to text you I had Uni blah_ " and press send. Then I sigh and turn off my phone, after all he probably won't reply right away. My phone buzzes. Guess I was wrong. I unlock my phone and go back into kik to read Edward's message.

**hesheshes69: LOL, it's fine.** **And I had** **a busy day too. How are you?**

I smile and type a reply.

**Louis: I'm ok. kinda mad because there was a power failure at my house halfway through the 1d interview on R &S London so I didn't get to watch all of it :(**

**hesheshes69: Oh. :'( Well I can assure you, you didn't miss much. Just some boring ass questions that are asked in almost every interview.**

**Louis: kk thanks and aren't those questions always annoying lmao I could do those interviews for them cause I know all the answers**

**hesheshes69: Haha, maybe! Then I wouldn't have to!**

I stare at my phone. What?

**Louis: ummm ?????? made no sense bro**

Finally, about I've minutes later o get a response.

**hesheshes69: ...**

**hesheshes69: That sounded better in my head, oops!**

**Louis: yeah hi again and two things. one, that answer you have me also didn't make any sense in the context so I'm just gonna shrub it off and assume you're high and two it's starting to annoy me that it says hesheshes69 everytime I get a text from you so can you place change your name? you can do that in settings lmao**

**hesheshes69: I'm not high.**

**hesheshes69: And fine, bossy pants!**

**Lou is Mean: Is this any better, bossy pants?**

I can't believe this kid. I roll my eyes. Such a dork.

**Louis: immature much?**

**Harry: Fine, is this better?**

**Louis: yeah apart from the fact that your name is edward. I told you that you were high but you didn't listen**

**Harry: Oh yes, right! And for the last time, I am NOT high!**

**Louis: whatever you say eddie boy**

**Edward: Now, is this better?**

**Louis: perfect ;)**

**Edward: So, you want to hear a joke?**

No offence but this kids' jokes are crap. ' _Now how do I get out of this_?' I wonder to myself.

**Louis: ummmmm I'd love to but my sister just yelled at me to go buy her chocolate and tampons and you know how girls are when its that time of the month so yeah I better get going bye!**

**Edward: Okay then... I guess I'll tell you it later?**

**Louis: um yeah totally !!!**

I sigh. ' _Phew, disaster averted._ ' I dealt with that pretty smoothly if I do say so myself. I look at the clock and see that it's time for supper, so I plug in my phone and go downstairs to eat with my family. One of the plus' of living at home while going to Uni: homemade meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos! love you all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that this is also posted on my wattpad, sarahraspberry, so if you happen to stumble across this there, it is NOT plagiarized.

LOUIS POV:

Edward really wasn't lying when he said that he'd tell me the joke later, because the next morning I woke up at 5:30am to my phone going off. I rolled over in my bed groaning and picked it up. With my eyes still half closed, burning from the brightness of my phone screen, I read the text.

**Edward: So, about that joke!**

**Edward: Knock, knock!**

I rolled my eyes. What was this kid thinking! I was way too early for knock knock jokes. Thinking about it, I've never actually EVER been up this early in my life before. My eyes have never seen 5:30 in the morning before. How stressful it must be for them.

**Louis: who the fuck knocks on someone's door at 5:30 in the fucking am??? just saying**

**Edward: Oops, sorry! I usually have such an early start, I forget that the rest of the world is basically still asleep!**

**Louis: wait wait wait don't you live in Australia**

**Edward: Oh, yeah... I, um, forgot about the time difference, didn't realize that it was that early in London.**

**Louis: yeah right. I'm starting to think that youre catfishing me**

**Edward: I promise, I'm not! My name IS Edward!!!**

**Louis: whatever you say eddie boy...**

HARRY POV:

Oh boy. I am in some deep shit. I keep on forgetting that I'm Edward to Lou, not Harry. Yes, I've decided to call him Lou. It fits him... it's cute. He's starting to get suspicious, maybe I should just come out and tell him who I am? But it's not like he's going to believe me anyways. I sigh. I guess I have to do a better job at acting as if Edward is a real person.

"HARRY GET YOUR LITTLE ARCE INTO THE CAR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I hear Niall yell from outside my flat while pounding on the door. Today management really wanted us to make appearances out in public, so to start our day we had booked a table at a small restaurant downtown for breakfast about a half hour from now, at 6:00 when the restaurant first opens, so we can hopefully eat in peace since not a lot of people go out from breakfast at 6:00 in the morning. Niall was right, I did have to get going.

**Edward: Anyways, I'm going out for dinner with my mates, I should go now. Talk later, yeah?**

This time I remembered that to Lou, I'm Australian so if I were to be in Australia right now it would be dinner time. Why did I have to pick Australia of all places? Couldn't I have been smart enough to to choose a country in the same timezone? Smarten up, Harold!

**Louis: oooohhh are you gonna have toad legs**

**Edward: Ew. Why would you think that??**

**Louis: well aren't there a lot of toads in Australia that you have to eat them to keep population down or something**

**Edward: What the hell have you been reading Lou? LOL**

**Louis: I guess the internet isn't always a reliable source then and lou?**

**Edward: It suits you, plus you gave me a nickname. It's only fair Loulou!**

**Louis: okay lou I can handle but not loulou ok never again eddie boy got it? or else imma start calling you vamp boy**

**Edward: Fine. Bye, LOULOU(-LOU)**

**Louis: but was that math stuff really necessary? bye nerd**

I plug my personal phone into the charger and grab my work phone before heading out the door.

"That took forever, I'm hungry." Niall grumbles and sends a glare my way. I counter his glare by sticking out my tongue. I am so mature.

When we get to the restaurant, we found out that we were right, no one else was there. Now we can have a public outing where we aren't constantly being watched and photographed, which is a nice change. Plus, the food will come a lot quicker. We sit down at our table and order our food, making small talk as we wait for the food to come. ' _I wonder what Lou would order if he was here with me?_ ' I wonder to myself as I pretend to be listening to Liam talk about some new weird invention that's going to be he next big thing according to some magazine he read. Woah, hold on there. Why the hell am I thinking about Louis? And at the most random of times? Why would I care what he would order? I giggle. " _I think he would look cute with a giant stack of pancakes right in front of him..._ ' Okay Harry, stop. This is getting weird. I shudder. Only couples think about the other like that... and me and Lou defiantly aren't dating,  
I barely know the kid. Well, adult, technically, he is 21 after all.

"Yo Harry!" Thank you Liam for interrupting my thoughts. "Can you please pass the maple syrup?"

"Oh, right yes! Um..." I pass him the bottle that I've absent mindedly been holding this entire time. "Here."

He laughs. "Thanks. So what were you so deep in thought about? I asked like eight times before you answered."

"Um... nothing much. Just some random guy that I was talking to on Omegle the other day." I shrug. I don't lie to the boys because we all go on Omegle to talk with fans anonymously once in a while.

Niall smirks. "Why's he worth a second thought? Does Hazza have a crush?" he mocks and Liam laughs.

I can feel my cheeks turning bright red. "No! I barely know the dude, I can't possibly like him!" I defend myself.

"Whatever you say..." Liam rolls his eyes. "Now finish your breakfast, people are starting to come in and Modest wants us to make an appearance at that mall down the block. Personally, I want to get that over with so I can spend some time this afternoon with Sophia." **(yes I know they broke up but they are still my otp so they are still together in this story)**

I glance at my watch which reads 7:42. "Okay, if we leave now we can get to the mall by 8:00, spend two hours there, leaving at 10:00, then we can be home by 10:30. Does that sound good?"

Niall and Liam nods their heads and murmur an agreement as the waiter comes by so we can pay the bill. I tip the waiter and we exit the restaurant, piling into the car with our heads hung low, trying to not get recognized. You never know if crazy female girls are out and about at quarter to eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hello boys! Off to the Boarwood mall, correct?" our driver asks cheerfully, way too cheerfully.

"Yup!" Niall nods and buckles his seatbelt. "And no security either! I'm excited to have a break from them, after all I am an individual being who can take care of himself."

Liam sighs. "I'm still uneasy in the whole no security thing... I'm sure you won't be saying that Niall once you've been mobbed."

"The fans love us, and will listen to us when we say that we don't want to be mobbed!" he argues back.

"Guys just quit it. Liam, we aren't gonna die and Niall you do have a point but we should stick together. Now, I don't know about you but I want to go to Adidas so we'll go there first."

"Why do you want to go there? I'd assume you'd want to go to Gucci or something." Niall snorts.

"I want some getting in shape clothing, thank you very much. I need motivation."

"But you're already in shape."

"According to Modest, not in shape enough." I sigh.

"Fucking Modest. Sometimes those guys really get on my nerves. The fans will love is no matter how fat or fit we are!"

"Yeah." I bite my lip.

~~~

10 minutes later we reach the mall and get out of the car. We aren't mobbed, but people are most defiantly staring and take pictures. We make our way inside after greeting some fans and walk to Adidas, stopping at the bathrooms first since Niall had to go, probably all the food he ate earlier. Niall comes out of the washroom five minutes later, talking about how good the soap smells. Even though I won't admit it out loud, his hands do smell like heaven.

"Okay, Adidas. Let's go." Liam says and we walk to and into the shop. Niall goes to look at shoes and Liam goes to look at girly Adidas stuff, probably for Sophia. That leaves me all by myself to look at shirts. I walk over to the sales rack, to look at the clearance shirts, why should I buy fancy new expensive shirts when I don't really want them? Fucking Modest! forcing me to exercise. I mean, I have abs! Now even those aren't good enough for "Harry Styles"?  I browse through the shirts lazily, not really caring about what shirts I was pulling off the rack.

"Hey angel, do you know the reasons why we look up to the sky? Hey angel, do you look at us and laugh when we hold onto the past? Hey angel..." I sing quietly to myself. Hey Angel is my favourite off our new album and I can't wait until the fans hear it, I'm sure they'll love it as much as I do. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and my eyes go wide. Standing right in front of me are fans, and the group fills up and stretches out of the store. How could I have not noticed earlier?

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME? I LOVE YOU HARRY! BE MY BOYFRIEND? I LIVE YOU! HARRY!" Fans scream, people are trying to touch me and phones are shoved in my face. I pose for a few selfies before being dragged backwards.

"OI! GET OFF ME!" I shout, thinking a fan is kidnapping me.

"Harry calm down! It's just me, come on we need to get out of here." I turn around to see Liam and breathe a sigh of relief. "Thankfully the manager is letting us wait out the fans in the back room." he continues.

"Oh, I just can't wait to spend the rest of the day in a storage closet!" I say sarcastically as he drags me into the small room filled with boxes. "Because that's how long it'll take to get the fans out of here."

I sit down onto a box next to Niall and pull out my phone. Thank god there is wifi here, I would've died otherwise. Opening up kik, I decided to text Lou since I have nothing better to do. I tune out Liam's "I told you so" speech to Niall and type a quick message to Louis.

**Edward: Hey :(**

Almost instantly I get a reply. Thank god for that, I would've died of boredom if he hadn't replied. For a spilt second I wonder if Louis is in the mob of fans in the front of Adidas, after all he did mention that he was a major fan... and apparently wanted to be up my arce. I guess he's gay or bi? Or maybe it's a joke... I quickly shake off that thought because for some reason it made me happy inside. I know I'm gay, but k can't like Louis. I look down to read his reply.

**Louis: why the sad face :(**

**Edward: I'm stuck somewhere where I rather not be. I'm not sure if I will get out anytime soon.**

**Louis: Awwww eddie boy is playing hide and seek and got stuck!!! what are you five lmao**

**Edward: First off, I was not playing hide and seek, I was hiding from someone I rather not see right now and no I am not five.**

**Louis: ex?**

**Edward: Um, yeah.**

I lie. Eh, a little white lie won't hurt him.

**Edward: So what are you doing now?**

I change the subject. Catfishing is harder than I thought.

**Louis: funny story. I went to the mall because I need some more Adidas stuff cause like seriously I love Adidas stuff but as soon as I got there there was a giant mob of screaming people. I tried to get through the mob to see what was going on but I got trampled like literally. the kind of trampled that happens on Black Friday in the movies. so now I'm at home icing my entire sore body. still don't know what the mob was about but it was a bunch of teenage girls so I'm guessing either one direction or they were giving out free boxes of tampons**

I can't help but laugh. Sure, Louis was hurt because of me and my famous ass, but he was hilarious. Tampons? oh my god. call me immature but tampons! Girls stick them up their vaginas! ' _Hehehehe..._ ' I think before typing my reply.

**Edward: Actually, I read on Twitter that is was indeed 1D. Also heard that they are stuck in the Adidas storage room until they get the fans to clear out**

**Louis: jahahahahahaha sucks for them lmao**

**Edward: Rude. But I hope you feel better soon, I feel so bad. xx**

**Louis: AWWWW you sent kisses I feel so loved!!! thank you and you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward: :)**

**Louis: (:**

I smile at his adorableness then lock my phone and look up at Liam and Niall. "Boy do I hope that we aren't here long..." I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incase you're interested in contacting me via twitter about this fic (for translating, beta-ing, etc), my user is @mytommoalmighty. all the love!

LOUIS POV:

Oh god, how fucking sore I am. Bruises everywhere, not really a pretty sight. Until today, I didn't believe that people could actually get trampled in real life. I limp up the stairs and flop onto my bed groaning. I'm supposed to be working the night shift at the coffee shop I work at, Lennie's, tonight in about 8 hours so I should rest up and try to heal. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but it's just not coming. I am way to sore to relax. ' _I need a distraction._ ' I think to myself. ' _What to do, what to do... AHA!_ ' I could text Edward. He's been my go to guy lately, and I'd really like to get to know him more. Wincing, I reach over and grab my phone which is sitting on my nightstand.

**Louis: hey eddie**

**Edward: Hello again! Are you feeling any better?**

**Louis: not really but hopefully soon hbu did you manage to get out of the place and escape your ex?**

**Edward: Haha, yes. I did manage to get home after about 2 hours. Longest 2 hours of my life, but it could've been worse.**

**Louis: so are you doing anything now?**

**Edward: No, not really. Why?**

**Louis: well I was thinking we could get to know each other more, since we're friends and all**

**Edward: 20 questions?**

**Louis: 20 questions.**

**Louis: I'll go first. Last name?**

**Edward: Cyrus**

**Louis: lamoooooo like Miley lolololol you guys related**

**Edward: Shut up, we aren't. Anyways, I'll go with the same question.**

**Louis: The Sass Master** (not from Doncaster on this story though because he lives in London and all)

**Edward: No, really.**

**Louis: fine Tomlinson**

**Edward: Haha that's a cool name I wish I had that last name**

**Louis: who knows maybe someday you might ;)**

HOLYFUCKINGSHITDIDIREALLYIDIDOHCRAPOHCRAPOHFUCKINGCRAPNONONONONO!!!!!!!!! I LITERALLY JUST IMPLIED THAT WE'D GET MARRIED WHAT EVEN THIS AIN'T GOOD CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THIS GUY I WANT TO MARRY HARRY BECAUSE IT RHYMES AND CALM DOWN LOUIS MAYBE HE DIDN'T NOTCIE.

**Edward: ...Okay then...**

Crap. He noticed.

 **Louis: that came out wrong I swear anywayyyyyy favourite colour?** (and yes I'm Canadian I spell these words with a u, it's the only right way to spell them;) lamo 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jut remembered that I only gave you my Twitter user, not my Tumblr. idek if any of you actually want it lol but my blog is somethingstylinson :) I would link it but the archive isn't working that well for me atm and every other thing I try to do the "we're working on it" thing pops up haha

LOUIS POV:

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Harry Styles and Niall Horan just came into my café. My café!!!!! And Niall knows Gracie and Harry just talked to me and what? This is too much for my brain to process holy cow! Since I was too busy fanboying, I didn't hear what he said. 'Crap! What if he asked me a question? I don't want to look stupid...' Finally I decided to just say a simple hi. No harm can be done with that, right? I try to sound calm and collected but I end up squeaking. Oh shit he thinks I'm weird now this isn't good because he's my idol and I can't have my idol hate me and... 'God Louis, just shut up and look at him!' I tell myself. I raise my eyes up to look at him, expecting him to have a disgusted look on his face, but all I saw was pure shock, which made me even more confused. Why would the famous Harry Styles me shocked to see lil' old me? He opens his mouth as if he were going to say something, the. closed it, no sound coming out. 'Oh shit the reason he's at the counter is to order am I fucking stupid?!?!?' I suddenly realize.

"Uh-um... would you like to order?" Great. Of course he does can't you ask something normal Louis? I put down myself.

He blinks and shakes his head coming out of shockland or whatever he was just in. "Uh, yes please. A large latte. Extra cream. Thanks love." he smiled. 'OMG HARRY STYLES JUST CALLED ME LOVE WHAT EVEN AM I DREAMING!!' I think.

But out loud, "Is that everything?" I flash him one of my famous Tommo smiles, trying to act cool.

He starts to shift back and forth, from foot to foot. "Maybe uh, a strawberry filled donut? Yeah. Um, that please."

I nod vigorously and grab the donut. "For here or to go?"

"Here." he blurts out almost too fast. I nod again and place it on a plate, sliding it to him. Zayn, who could probably care less that my idol was standing right there, hands me the latte he just made without a word, bobbing his head and humming along with whatever song was playing in his earbuds. Gracie has told him multiple times that he can't listen to music with earbuds while working, not because she's mean but because it's dangerous. Speaking of Gracie, what the hell? Niall. fucking. Horan. just walked in. screaming her name and what? They know each other? But when? How? What? I pass Harry his latte with shaking hands and my questions are answered, as Gracie walks out of the back office holding hands with Niall, them seeming to be engaged in a deep, fast paced conversation.

I'm brought back from my thoughts when I hear Harry mutter a thanks.

"Oh, um, anytime." I give him a smile and look back over at Gracie and Niall. Could he possibly be her so called boyfriend? Maybe that's why she never gave us a name... she's know I'd freak out. And she's right. I look back over at Harry and see that he hasn't moved, even though he has his donut and latte.

"Um, don't you want the money?"

"Oh!" my cheeks flush. "Yes, please, sorry! I was, uh, distracted..." I take the note from him and stuff it in the register.

"I'm assuming you did know?" he gestures over to were Niall and Gracie are now sat.

"No..."

He laughs. And it is the most beautiful sound ever. I'm in love. More than before. "Well now you do. They're quite happy together, I hope they get married." he giggles. Fucking giggles! Shoot me now. Wait, I'm already dead.

Gracie then, finally, turns her attention to me. "Um, Louis, could you please get me a medium black coffee?" Really? You just kissed one of my idols and you don't even explain? Just 'Louis get me a coffee?' Are you kidding me?

I frown. "That'll be £1.12, you know."

I hear Niall laugh. Gracie just sighs. "I own this place, I don't need to pay."

"Then get it your self you lazy ass. I serve customers, and you just said that you work here, meaning you aren't a customer." I stick my tongue out at her. Sure, I'm being unreasonable, but it's payback for not telling me that she's was dating THE Niall Horan.

She rolls her eyes. "You sassy shit. Fine." she gets up and walks back to the coffee maker to get her own coffee.

"I like this kid." Niall comments from the corner. "Graciepoo, while your at it can you get me one too?" he winks at her.

"Fine, love." she sighs and brings two coffees back to the table. And of course I just stand there awkwardly. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?" I finally ask.

"OH! Right!" Yay, she finally remembers. "Well, you already know him, obviously. You have a poster of him in your room. But Nialler, this is my good friend and employee, Louis." I blush furiously.

"Really, Gracie?" I glare at her.

"Oh, so you're a fan?" Niall asks. "What are you waiting for let's take a selfie!" He says with excitement.

"O-okay..." I stutter and take out my phone, walking towards him.

"Haz, mate! Join in!" Niall pulls Harry away from the sport he was still standing in then takes my phone from my hands without permission. We take a couple selfies and I can't help but notice that Harry is keeping his distance from me, whereas Niall is basically licking my cheek. Did I do something wrong? I knew he hated me...

"FUCK WHAT?" I hear a voice yell from behind the counter. Zayn. "Louis, since when were these guys here? Isn't this the band that sings that fucking annoying shit that you love? One Direction, right?" The room goes silent.

"Um..." Harry speaks up. "Last time I checked we don't have poop coming out of our vocal cords..." Everyone turns and looks at him with a confused and disgusted face. "Oh." his face goes red. "That sounded better in my head."

Niall laughs. "Well, he does have a point." Zayn just glared and then turns away, muttering something incoherent.

"Lou, come sit with us. Talk!" Gracie pats the chair in between her and Niall.

"Sure..." I walk over and sit down awkwardly.

"Harry, don't be a stranger! you've seemed off since we came in, what's wrong mate?" Niall asks concerned, looking over at Harry who was just sipping his latte in the corner, staring at...me? No, that can't be right. Can it?

Harry blinks and looks up. "Nothing, m'good." he smiles and walks over to us, pulling up a chair. We start talking, well, not so much me, but eventually I loosen up. I'm having a conversation with 2/3 of my idols, I gotta embrace it best I can.

We talk for the next half hour, and Harry and Niall are a lot cooler in person than on screen. Which means they are cooler than perfection. We talked about sports, music, Niall and Gracie's relationship and everything, basically. I was in heaven. Harry even got out of his funky mood and actually talked. But still, he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. It made me uncomfortable, I know I'm ugly and him judging me is not what I need. Other than that, though, I think we got along great.

But, of course it had to end.

"Okay, bye Lou, Zayn. Remember to lock up!" Gracie calls as she and Niall, and Harry, exit the shop. I nod and wave. After the door closes, I turn away and sigh. I just met my idols. And talked with them like friends would talk. Wow. I'm still in shock. I decide to text Edward, he'll probably be jealous.

**Louis: HEY GUESS WHAT YOU'LL NEVER GUESS**

Seconds later, I get a reply.

**Edward: What?**

**Louis: I MET FUCKING HARRY STYLES HE JUST WALKED INTO MY COFFEE SHOP AND APPARENTLY NIALL IS DATING MY BOSS AND I DIDN'T KNOW THAT AND SHIT IM NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE THAT BUT WOW WOW WOW**

**Edward: That's so cool!! I'm so happy for you :-)**

**Louis: But Harry seemed mad at me idk he was barely talking and keeping his distance which is unusual for him when he meets fans. I'm worried**

**Edward: And um, how would you know that? LOL Do you like, stalk him?**

**Louis: ...**

**Louis: We never speak of this okay**

**Edward: Sure :-) And I think it's cute.**

**Edward: AND don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't you.**

**Louis: okay :/**

**Edward: Can you please send me the picture you took with him? I want it...**

**Louis: I never told you that I took a photo with him...**

**Edward: ... Um, I just assumed...**

**Louis: right. well here ya go!**

**Louis: One Attachment Included**

**Edward: Thanks!!**

**Louis: no problem! and omg I can't believe I met him my life is complete omg I think I'm even deeper head over heels for him gosh**

Just then, the door dings, signalling someone coming in. I turn off my phone and look up. It was Harry. Am I having déjà vu?

"Um, hi, I'm back..."

I chuckle. "I can see that. What brings you back? Couldn't get enough of me?" I joke.

He blushes. "Actually, Niall and Gracie were getting pretty R-rated in the car before it even started moving, it was really uncomfortable so I got out. Now I don't have a way home, and I probably shouldn't take a bus or taxi, security won't let me, and all of our drivers won't answer their phones... so I was um, wondering if you could drive me?" Was I really hearing what I think I was hearing? Harry Styles wants ME to drive him home?

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you." he gives me a smile. Weird, because I only had a 30 minute conversation with him... but whatever. I mean, Harry Styles. I'm not going to give up this opportunity.

"Okay, well, um, sure. But I don't get off for another two hours..." I trail off, biting my lip.

"I can wait." he smiles and sits down on a chair.

For the next two hours, no one really comes in since its past midnight, so me and Harry just talk even more. Zayn left a while ago, probably from embarrassment.

A customer comes in about five minutes before closing, so I turn my attention away from Harry and help the customer. After she leaves, I go to tell Harry that we could finally leave, but I see that in the short time I wasn't interacting with him, he fell asleep. He was even snoring. I smile at how cute he is and take off my apron, tossing it onto its proper hook before walking over to him. I shake him gently, not wanting to startle him. He doesn't wake up. I shake him even harder. He doesn't wake up. I yell in his year. He doesn't wake up. I play AC/DC off my phone on the highest volume in his ear and he doesn't wake up. So I sit down across from him and think. I can't leave him here, but I don't know where he lives, surprisingly. I guess I could take him to my place, but he could hate me for that. Maybe I should keep on trying to wake him up? I nod. That's the most logical decision.

20 minutes later I'm mopping hot chocolate off the floor and pat-drying his curly hair with paper towels, but still he sleeps. Who the hell can sleep through boiling hot chocolate being dumped on your head? Apparently Harry. I sigh. I guess I have no other option that to bring him back to my place. Not that I don't mind, I mean it's HARRY STYLES. IN MY HOUSE. LIKE WHAT EVEN. So that's what I choose to do. I struggle to lift him up gently and bring him into my car. After buckling him in, I drive off towards my house, hoping that this isn't considered as kidnapping. Once we arrived back at my house, all the lights were off so I knew my family was asleep, so I bring Harry to my room very quietly, strip him down to his boxers for comfort and tuck him into my bed. He's the guest, so I decide to let him have my bed, leaving me with the couch.

I yawn and attempt to roll over on the couch without falling off. It's hard, but I manage. I close my eyes and try to sleep, it's like 3:30am at this point. But I can't! If you had Harry Styles in the other room, sleeping in your bed, I don't think you'd be able to sleep either. I hug my pillow closer and wonder if this was all a dream and if I'll wake up tomorrow and none of this would've happened. I guess I'll only know if I sleep and let morning come, so I close my eyes and hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY POV:

I groan and roll over in my bed... wait, this isn't my bed. The mattress is way softer than mine and what's the word? Comfortable, that's it. The mattress feels way to comfortable to be mine. I mean, since in a billionaire my mattress quality is quite good, but this mattress doesn't feel like the expensive kind of comfortable, more like the "homey" comfortable. Plus it smelt really really really good. My new drug. But then the reality of me being in an unknown bed hits me. ' _OH CRAP!_ ' I think-scream. Please let me not be in a fancy hotel after a one night stand! I slowly open my eyes cautiously, and am relieved when I see that no one else is in the bed   I sit up and take a good look around the room, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I'm not in a hotel that's good. But this looks like a boy's bedroom... but there are also countless 1D posters and merch... and a wall covered entirely of photos of me they were printed off the internet... shit I must have been stalked and kidnapped. ' _Shitshitshitshit!!!_ ' My brain repeats to itself over and over again. I decide to go take a look around, after all there must be a logical explanation for my situation, I never think straight in the morning. I stand up, walk over to the door and open it. Taking a step into the quiet hallway, I look around. Looks like a normal house to me. There's an old grandfather clock at the end of the hallway that reads 6:12 in the morning. So if anyone else is here, they might not be up yet. That's good. Opening up the first door I see, I poke my head and look inside. A teenage looking girl looks conked out on the bed. I go and peak into the next room. Two young girls lay asleep on separate beds. All the other rooms also have people sleeping in them. So I walk down the stairs and into what looks like the living room. I do a lap around the room, observing it. I see framed photos of the people I saw sleeping upstairs, they must live here. So why am I here? I sigh and walk over to the couch to sit down, but on my way I trip over something on the floor in front of it and face plant onto the couch cushions. Rubbing my head, I sit back up to see what I tripped over. My eyes go wide and the events of last night come flooding back when I see a sleeping Louis Tomlinson on the floor. He must've given me his bed and slept on the couch but then fell off it. But if that is his room, he is quite obsessed with me. I chuckle, because I should already know that, he's told me- well Edward- about his... fantasies. But all that aside, the last thing I remember is me asking him to drive me home, so why am I at his house? I gently kneel down next to him and shake him awake. "Louis!" I whisper in his ear quietly. After a minute his eyelashes flutter open and he wakes up. His eyes go wide when he sees me and his cheek go red. "Oh, um, good morning!" he squeaks. "And I'm so sorry, you must've been really scared and worried and creeped out and confused when you woke up and I'm so so so sorry but I didn't know what else to do because you fell asleep and I couldn't wake you and I didn't know where you lived and I didn't just want to leave you so I, uh, brought you home with me. Please please please don't be mad with me I didn't know what else to do and-" he stops rambling at a fast pace to take s deep breath, and I use that time to cut him off.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, I'm not mad." I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, I was confused but it's okay now. Don't worry. And thank you, I'm glad you didn't leave me at the café. And I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, putting you in that position... and for catfishing you." I smile at him.

But Louis' head shoots up and his face looks confused. "What? Catfish?"

Shit, I said that out loud. "What? What's a catfish? You must still be really tired maybe a cup of tea will wake you up yeah I'll go make you one now!" I cover up, quite smoothly if you ask me.

"Yeah... sure." he shakes his head in confusion. "And it's alright, I can make the tea. It's my house, and you're the guest. Plus we should get you home soon."

"Yeah... okay." I nod, but not really wanting to leave.

He gets up and walks into the kitchen to make the tea. I giggle when I see his very adorable boxer-covered bum move back and forth as he walks- wait a second. I really shouldn't be having these thoughts, it's not normal. To distract myself for the wondrous sight I grab the remote and turn on the telly and flip through the channels. Noting food is on, so I pull out my phone and decide to text Lou, as Edward of course.

**Edward: Hey Lou!!**

Of course he doesn't respond since he's in the kitchen making tea, so I send another message.

**Edward: You probably aren't on right now LOL but hi anyways.**

And another.

**Edward: :(**

But, to my surprise, I do get a message back.

**Louis: haha sorry, just making tea for Harry and me omg wow still not over him being IN MY HOUSE hehe**

God, he is so adorable but also super sexy at the same time... Harry shut up you don't like Louis. He's a fan for crying out loud! Stupid Harry! Bad Harry! ' _But how gorgeous he would look as he's pounding me into the mattress..._ ' I moan, unfortunately just as Louis walks back it, two cups of tea in hand.

"Um, Harry, you alright?"

"Oh? Yeah, yeah I am."

"Okay then. He's some tea." He gives me the cutest little smile ever as hands me the cup.

"Thank you Lou." I purposely brush my hand lightly against his as I take the tea from him. He's so soft. He sits down next to me on the couch and takes a sip of his own tea.

"I'm assuming you will want to go soon?" he asks with slight... disappointment, is it? Well, obviously, his idol is going to be leaving. And it's nothing more than that. I frown. I don't want to go but I know I should.

"Yeah. I would love to stay, but duty calls. Thanks though, for all your troubles."

"It was nothing, really." he assures me.

**\---**

30 minutes later, I am ready to leave. Louis and I stand at his door, his family still not up, which is s good thing, I guess.

"Hopefully I'll see you again sometime?" He asks.

I give him a hug. "Unlikely considering my job, but who knows? I do know where you work, after all." I wink at him and then walk out his door to wear one of my drivers was waiting in a car to take me back to my flat. I smile, truly happy for once.

LOUIS POV:

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy mother-effing shit!! I still can't believe this! Harry Styles, my idol, my crush, my everything was in my house! I really hoped that I played it cool, I don't want him thinking I'm a freak. But he seemed normal so I think I'm good. But wow! Now we can get married and have babies and grow old together and- okay Louis clam down. He was just being friendly, wanting to be my friend at most. So stop with the childish fantasies. I take a deep breath and walk back up to my room, laying down on my bed, the one that Harry Styles slept in, not to mention, I snuggle into the Harry-touched sheets and sigh happily. I'm about to drift back asleep since it is sill quite early in the morning, when my phone buzzes. A text from Edward.

**Edward: Haha, yeah! Must be pretty cool;)**

I was excited, I really liked talking with Edward, but for whatever reason I was somewhat disappointed, I think I actually wanted it to be Harry?! Well, like that's ever going to happen. Chuckling at my stupidity, I type a reply.

**Louis: well he left now :( without declaring his undying love for me haha**

**Edward: Someone is obsessed...**

**Louis: what can I say? I'm a fan ;)**

**Edward: Well, I'm pretty sure the reason for that was because he was too scared ;)**

**Louis: yeah, totally *eyeroll***

**Edward: *Shrugs***

**Louis: *punches your nose***

**Edward: OW! What was that for?? :( *Holds nose and stares daggers at you***

**Louis: haha just wanted to see how you'd react don't worry is never actually want to punch you**

**Edward: Yeah, okay. *Doesn't believe you***

**Louis: your a dork you know that right**

**Edward: You're***

**Louis: and now an every dorkier dork**

**Edward: No, I'm a vampire. Don't you know anything? LOL**

**Louis: that was soooo not funny just saying**

**Edward: You meanie :(**

**Louis: love ya :)**

I sill don't get a reply after 20 minutes, so I assume Eddie for busy. Oh well. I should probably talk to Gracie anyways, the whole her and Niall thing.

**Louis: hey gracieeeee**

**Gracie: what is it Lou I'm busy**

**Louis: yeah, busy sucking Niall's dick**

**Gracie: just tell me what you want or leave**

**Louis: fine fine**

**Louis: when are you and Niall coming out?**

**Gracie: we haven't really talked about it why**

**Louis: well you guys should**

**Gracie: maybe**

**Louis: oh!!! and when are you getting married?? hehe**

**Gracie: God Louis we aren't and why for christs sake**

**Louis: well Harry would also be there so I'd get to see him again :) please do this for me??? *puppy dog eyes***

**Gracie: bye Louis**

**Louis: your no fun**

**Gracie: you're***

**Louis: fuck you and Edward**

**Gracie: who's Edward**

**Louis: my friend who also corrected me on that today**

**Gracie: lmao two times in one day how did you pass grade school**

**Louis: I'm leaving you and your mean-ness**

**Gracie: good I wanted you gone**

**Louis: :P**

**Gracie: ily btw**

**Louis: yeah yeah ly too**

**Gracie: see you at work tomorrow?**

**Louis: yeah. bye.**

**Gracie: bye.**

I swear, she can be such a bitch at times. But she's my friend and I love her. A voice calls out, interrupting my thoughts.

"LOUIS!!"

"WHAT?" I call back.

"CAN YOU DRIVE ME TO THE DOCTORS TODAY? AT THREE? I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT AND MUM IS BUSY!"

"SURE!" I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks!" Lottie peaks her head into my room and grins.

"Now go, before I change my mind." I chuckle.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Fine." she closes the door and I hear her footsteps fade away down the hallway. I groan. As much as I love my sisters, whenever I step foot in the doctor's, I get sick. Quite ironic, right? My family just calls me paranoid.

**\---**

When 3:00 rolls around I usher Lottie into my car and start driving in my he direction of the doctor's, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, after all I had an essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started. Pulling into the parking lot minutes later, I tell Lottie that I'll be waiting in the car.

"Oh, come on you big baby! You're not going to get sick!" she rolls her eyes.

"No, I will. I always do after I step into this awful place." I pout and cross my arms like a child.

"I'll rip your Harry Styles cardboard cutout." the threatens.

My eyes widen. "Fine! I'm coming! But I'll be telling you 'I told you so' tomorrow when I'm too sick to get out of bed." I say as I get out of the car and lock it.

Lottie doesn't say anything but instead drags me into the office. I sigh, praying silently that she was right, that I was only paranoid and scared of the Doctor's, because I really did _not_ want to be sick tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

LOUIS POV:

Turns out I was right.

I wake up the next morning and immediately get that familiar feeling in my stomach- the about to barf feeling we all know. I jump out of bed faster than I ever have before and run into the washroom, not even bothering to shut the door before dropping into my knees in front of the toilet bowl. Just in time too, because not even a second later I am emptying all the current contents of my stomach into the toilet. Once my stomach seems to be finished its business, I groan and lean back against the edge of  the tub, closing my eyes. Guess I'm not going to Uni today.

"Oh, boobear are you alright?" I hear my mum say with concern as she rushes into the bathroom.

All I could manage to get out before having to lean over the toilet again to empty my stomach again was, "I told you so."

She chuckled and patted my back. "I'll go get you some medicine and toast. You, meanwhile, go get yourself back in bed and bring a pail with you. Okay, boobear?" she smiles.

I weakly nod and set my hands on the counter to help guide me up from the floor. My mum always keeps a giant bin in the cupboard under the sink for us to use if ever we're sick, so I open up the cupboard and take it out. Giant bin in hand, I walk back to my room slowly and lay back down. I set the bin beside the bed and grab my phone before rolling onto my side. Eyes half closed, I open up kik to text Edward. If I'm sick in bed al day, I at least need something fun to do.

**Louis: hey :(**

I almost immediately get a response.

**Edward: What's with the sad face? Are you okay Lou??**

**Louis: just sick with stomach flu**

**Edward: That sucks :( I hope you feel better soon and I would bring you soup if I could.**

**Louis: thank you i'll try and it's okay I don't really like soup anyways**

**Edward: Okay then.**

**Edward: Well on a happier note, I made up a ship name for you and Harry since you like him so much... its Larry. You know, Louis and Harry.**

**Louis: awww thank you that made my day and I don't like him btw**

**Edward: ???**

**Louis: I love him**

**Edward: Oh right :)**

**Edward: And I'm larry's #1 shipper okay?**

**Louis: sure, thanks bro love all the support:) lol**

**Edward:**


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV:

The following morning I wake up after a night of lots of barfing and hardly any sleep. Hopefully today will be better, as much as I hate school I don't want to miss too much of it and then not k ow what's going on. Since I haven't barfed in the past two hours, I decide I'm well enough to to get up and go downstairs to make some toast. Standing up, I grab my phone and blanket. I wrap my blanket around myself then kiss my Harry Styles poster before exiting.

As I wait for my toast to pop up, I sit at the table and scroll through Twitter. Everyone seems to be freaking out about something to do with Harry at a club last night but I don't know what the deal is. Guess I missed a lot while I was emptying out my insides. Since everyone's making such a big deal out of it, well, that means I NEED to know what it is. I go to the search bar and type in 'Harry Styles at Club' and scroll through the recent tweets. Then I see it. I take back what I said earlier, I didn't need to see this. I wish I could erase it from my memory. What is it you ask? A picture of Harry outside a club with a girl... but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that they're basically having sex. And that's probably what they did once they got into the nearest hotel. I can't help it when tears start to form in my eyes. I know I'm stupid to think that if ever have a chance with my celebrity crush, but I can't help but feel hurt when I see this. Harry should be mine. And I should be his. And someone should interrupt me before I start bawling and thinking like a 12 year old girl. Luck be with me as Phoebe comes into the kitchen right then. But she sadly sees me at the table then turns around and runs out screaming, "GERMS! I DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR SICKNESS! EW! NONONONO!"

Thanks a lot, sis, great for my self esteem. I roll my eyes. "Calm down, Phoebe."

"No!" she yells back from the other room. I would reason with her, but my toast popped up. I walk over to the cupboard and grab a plate before getting my toast out of the toaster. I butter the toast and sit back down. I see that my phone is still on and showing the picture of Harry and the bitch, so I turn it off as fast as possible and start nibbling on my toast.

After 30 minutes I have only managed to eat half of one slice, after all, I've never really had an appetite when I've been sick. I put my plate on the counter with a sigh and went back upstairs, because as soon as I walked into the living room Phoebe yelled at me to get me and my germs out. Curling up into a ball on my beanbag chair, I decide to text Edward, the only person I really can talk to these days. I mean, there is Zayn, my in real life best friend, but he's been very distant lately.

**Louis: hello**

I don't get an answer right away so I wait.

5 minutes later, still no answer so I send:

**Louis: hello??**

15 minutes later, nothing, still. So I send another text.

**Louis: are you okay???**

30 minutes. Now I'm starting to get worried because Eddie has always answered a text of mine within the first 20 minutes, even if it's a quick 'I can't talk right now.' So, naturally, I send another text. Call me clingy if you want.

**Louis: I'm starting to get really worried you've never taken this long to answer are you okay eddie boy?**

Finally, 13 minutes after I sent the last text, I get a response.

**Edward: Oh shit**

**Edward: Lou, I messed up.**

**Edward: I messed up really bad, I'm sorry.**

I furrow my brows. What? He didn't do anything...

**Louis: Calm down eddie, everything's okay**

**Edward: No, Lou it's not.**

**Louis: its probably not as bad as you think. how about you tell me about it? that might help**

**Edward: Yeah... alright.**

HARRY POV:

I yawn and my eyes flutter open. Bright light floods the room so I squint and roll over to block it. But laying beside me is someone. A girl. Oh shit... I lift the covers and peak under them and yup, just what I thought. I sigh and put my head in my hands. This is bad. This is really bad. I'm just remembering now what we were doing in public last night, and if the media got a photo... oh management will be so pissed. And Lou! Oh my god, Lou will be so hurt. I know how much he loves me, if you even call it that. He would never like the real me, he only likes the 1D Harry. But still, he'll be devastated and Lou is too precious to ever feel like that. Just a the thought of a devastated Lou makes my heart sink down into my chest.

I quietly slip out of the bed and pull on my clothes from last night and grab my phone. I'm about to sneak out the door when I remember that it was a girl I slept with. I walk over to the trashcan an look inside. Seeing a used condom I sigh. Thank god. But with Lou I'd never have to worry about that... oh god Harry no! Stop think about Lou that way, you can't possibly be in to deep this early. But sadly, despite what my head and logic told me, I was. Behind me I hear the girl moving in the bed on the verge of waking up so I bolt out the door yelling a sorry behind me. I hope I never see her again. I run until I'm back at my flat. Thankfully it is too early in the morning for fans to be out and about so I don't get mobbed. Once I am inside my bedroom, I let the tears fall. I slump down onto my bed and pull out my phone. I see that I have unread messages, all from Lou. I open them up and read them. Lou was concerned about me, only after a half hour of me not responding. He has such a big heart. With a deep breath, I type and send a response.

**Edward: Oh shit**

**Edward: Lou, I messed up.**

**Edward: I messed up really bad, I'm sorry.**

Not even a second later he replies.

**Louis: Calm down eddie, everything's okay**

My names not Eddie, it's Harry. But you don't know that.

**Edward: No, Lou it's not.**

**Louis: its probably not as bad as you think. how about you tell me about it? that might help**

I need to do this.

**Edward: Yeah... alright.**

**Edward: So basically I really like this guy but I shouldn't like him so I got really drunk to get my mind off him and slept with some girl thinking that it would get my mind off of him but now I feel really guilty and I am thinking of him even more and he knows that I slept with this girl but he doesn't know why and I know that it hurt him and I know that now I've probably ruined every chance I could've had to be with him.**

**Louis: oh wow that's complicated**

**Edward: Tell me about it. Do you have any advice maybe?**

**Louis: well does the guy know you like him?**

**Edward: No**

**Louis: and does the guy like you?**

**Edward: Well that's complicated.**

**Louis: how so**

**Edward: He likes... a side of me, that he only sees, you could say. But I think that once he gets to actually know me he won't like it**

**Louis: awwww but you're amazing I love the real oh and he has to love the real you too or I will have to punch him**

Haha, have fun punching yourself Lou.

**Edward: Thanks...**

**Louis: anyways, I'd love to help you but I honestly don't know how, sorry. you're on your own. you're a smart guy though, you'll end up doing the best thing so don't worry**

**Edward: Oh um okay, thanks, I guess.**

**Louis: i know this is nowhere as big as your problem but I saw some photos of Harry last night with a girl and it made me sad**

**Louis: mainly because he doesn't deserve her he deserves better**

**Louis: and it's sad how he is pushed to the point where he thinks he needs to do something like that**

**Louis: must be hard being so famous so young. all the pressure and stuff**

**Louis: but yeah I hope he figures out his troubles and I wish I could cuddle them away**

**Louis: plus Harry's mine not hers and always will be no matter what others say**

**Louis: and now I'm going to shut up and stop acting like an obsessed 11 year old and go to back to sleep to get better so yeah bye**

_'I wish you could cuddle my troubles away too.'_ I think. But instead, I just say:

**Edward: Yeah okay, bye!**

I toss my phone onto the bed beside me and think about what he said. He said that I was smart and would do what was best. I sigh. The best thing would be to come clean. And I'll do that. Just not yet. Lou needs to get to know Harry more first, not Edward. But then I will come clean, I promise.

Like they say, there's no time like the present, so I get dressed into new clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a big pink button up with white polka dots. Reminds me kinda of Minnie Mouse. Looking into the mirror, I fix my curls. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I nod. I grab my car keys and am about to leave when I realize that Lou is sick and at home, not at work, which he would be if he wasn't sick. The reason I know this is because I asked Niall to secretly send me a picture of Gracie's workers' schedules in her office the next time he was at the café, which happened to be today, so I now had a photo tell if me all the times Louis worked. I sigh and flop down onto my couch. Guess I'll have to wait until Louis gets better then.

LOUIS POV:

I really wish that I could've helped Eddie more, but I've never been good at relationships, that's why I'm not in one and why I've never ever been in one. That and I'm waiting for Harry Styles, even though that's never gonna happen. Guess I'm gonna end up dying surrounded by my many, many cats. I hope it all works out in the end for Eddie though. I sigh, still thinking about my destined doomed future love life and cuddle into my Harry Styles pillow, wishing it was the real him. I close my eyes and let sleep come.

**\---**

_"Louis!" A voice calls._

_I look up from the cash register of the Café, where I was working. Harry Styles is standing there. Again. Must be déjà vu._

_"Oh, ummm, hi." I mumble. "I didn't think I'd actually see you again." I say, this time louder._

_He chuckles and walks up to the counter. "Oh, well you better get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot more of me now."_

_"Why?" I furrow my brows, confused._

_He just smiles and orders a croissant, which I of course get him. "Here you go." I hand him the bag._

_But instead of leaving, which is what I thought he'd do, he sets the paper bag with the croissant down on the counter beside him. "That not the only reason I'm here."_

_"Okay...what's the other?" I ask, even more confused. Harry is being confusing._

_"I need to tell you something." he flashes me a grin, showing off his white teeth and cute dimples."_

_"Well then go right ahead." I encourage him._

_"I'm Edward, the boy you're texting. Only I'm not Edward, I'm Harry. But you think I'm Edward. Surprise!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a really fun chapter to write, hope you enjoy it. my tumblr url is somethingstylinson, you can talk to me there. xx

LOUIS POV:

A week later, I was finally over my virus and was back in Uni and back at work. It was a Saturday afternoon, and I had work. Yay me.

Ever since I had that dream about Harry and Edward, I've been very uneasy. I know of course that it was just a dream, but still, it was very unsettling and made me feel all weird, like all that I previously knew were lies? It's hard to describe, and I know I'm being paranoid, but I just can't help it. I'm really hoping that work tonight will take my mind off of things. Zayn and Gracie have always been able to help with that, that's why they're my friends, after all.

I grab my car keys and head out the door, yelling a goodbye to my mum and sisters. I get into my car and turn they key to start the engine, but it doesn't start. Perks of having an old used car, note the sarcasm. But this 17 year old, very used car is all that I can afford. After all, Uni is very costly.

Out of habit, I start blaring 1D as I drove. Jamming out to No Control always gets me in the work mood. On my way, I pass a Tim Hortons (A/N: let's just say they have good ol' Timmies in the UK okay? lol) and decide to stop to get a coffee, only realizing afterwards that stopping to buy a coffee was really stupid of me when I work at a coffee shop and could've made myself a cup for free. With a sigh, I take a sip. I told you that strange dream wasn't letting me think straight.

"Hiya Lou!" Zayn calls out to me from behind the register, waving, when I walk into the building.

"Hey Z." I smile at him. "How've you been?" I ask as I walk behind the counter to put away my stuff and grab my mandatory apron.

"I've been good, I bought a new pair of Docs the other day." he points at his shoes. "What do you think?"

I look down at his feet, not really caring about what he chooses to put on them. "Um, yeah, their cool." I nod.

"Yeah, they are." he grins. "And I know it's my day to clean the bathrooms, but..." he starts, dragging out the u.

I sigh and take another sip of my coffee. "But what?" I urge him to continue, even though I have a pretty good idea what's coming up next.

"But," he continues. "I don't want to today, I have a date tonight and I don't want to smell like day old sticky urine."

I raise my eyebrow at him, as too say 'you're crazy, why would you think that I'd clean them for you?', and he understands.

"Please, Lou? Please, for me? Your good ol' buddy Zayn?" he pouts.

"What do I get?"

He rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. He holds up a 50 euro note for me to see. "Will this suffice?"

I swipe the bill from him. "Nice doing business with you, Malik."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Louis!" he pulls me into a breath restricting hug, and I chuckle.

"No problem buddy." I wiggle out of his grasp. "I'll get to it now, and I'll spend the time thinking about how I can spend this!" I laugh and flaunt the note.

"Fuck you." he rolls his eyes. Well, someone's bipolar.

I walk over to the cleaning closet and grab all the supplies I need for the amazing duty called bathroom cleaning. After gathering everything, I head off into the women's room to start there. Of course, putting a 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door first, since we don't want any ladies to be uncomfortable walking into the room to see a male cleaning. That's the thing with a small business like Gracie's, there aren't enough to workers for only girls to clean the girls' and for only boys to clean the boys'. But it's not that bad, the only goes part about cleaning the girls' bathroom is seeing the pads and tampons... I mean, I am used to it after all, I live with a lot of girls but then again... I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Guess that's why I'm gay. I'll never have to deal with my partners bloody tampons. I set my coffee down on the counter and dip the mop into the water, about to begin mopping the floor.

I finish the women's room in record time, 30 minutes. I'm quite happy with myself, because unlike Zayn or Eleanor, when I clean the bathrooms I actually clean them, not do a quick 'get this done with asap job' that they do. I actually make them spotless, like a 5 star hotel bathroom is when you first step into your room after checking in. With a nod of approval, I take the sign off the door and push my equipment into the men's room, to start on that one. This time, though, not bothering to put the 'Do Not Enter' sign of the door, since I'm male and all, so if someone were to come in, they wouldn't care since we're the same gender. At least, that's my thinking.

The men's room usually takes longer to clean then the women's, because well, there's the whole missing the urinal and peeing in the floor situation, plus, males are messier in general. There's always those obnoxious teenage guys who love throwing wet toilet paper everywhere. But, I have my bathroom cleaning routine down pact. I start off by mopping the floors, then move to washing off the counter and replacing the soap in the dispenser. After that I wipe down the hand driers. Next comes the fun part. Cleaning the toilets. Once I'm done with that, I move onto the urinals. I take my fancy urinal cleaning tool (not really fancy but a bathroom cleaner can imagine) and start on the first urinal. Scrub, scrub, scrub. I'm just about the replace the blue thingy (A/N: sorry I have no idea what that soap looking thing is called, hope you know what I mean) when the door opening startles me. I hear someone run over to the urinal next to the one I'm cleaning, as if they'd explode if they waited any longer to urinate. I don't look up to see who it is though, because that's kinda rude, to look at a customer as they're taking a piss, if you ask me. I hear them sigh with relief, then the familiar sound of urine. But what I don't expect is to see that urine land on my shoe. I gasp with surprise and quickly jump out of the way, squealing.

"Oops..." I hear a deep voice say.

I scoff at the persons' stupidity. "Hi..." I look up to see who the ruined of my shoe is, and don't expect to see- "Harry?" My eyes go wide at the sight of Harry Styles zipping up his pants in front of me. "What... what are you doing here?" I feel uneasy, being reminded of the dream I had. Oh, and the fact that his urine is on my shoe.

"Oh, um, Niall sent me a copy of your work schedule so I could know when you work because I wanted to come and surprise you so I saw that you were working now and so I came to see you."

"Um..." I'm completely taken aback by what he just said.

He blushes. "Oh, shit... that sounded more stalkerish then I thought..."

"Yeah..." I shudder. "Very creepy. But you seriously did all that to come and see me?"

"Um, yeah..." he shifts from foot to foot... nervously? "And, uh, sorry about your shoe... I chugged my tea since Niall challenged me to a chugging contest and then I really had to go pee so I wasn't really looking where I was... peeing." he blushes again.

I laugh and wipe my shoe off, idea coming to my head. "It's fine... I have a perfect revenge plan to get you back for ruining my shoe." I laugh devilishly.

Harry bites his lip. "Uh, what is it? And I can buy you a new pair if you want..."

I wave that idea off with a flick of my wrist and pull out my phone, snapping a quick selfies of us before Harry could protest. I open up Twitter, and type out a tweet.

I read the words aloud as I type them so Harry can hear what I'm about to tweet. "Just... met... Harry... Styles... at... work, took... a... selfie... with... him after... he... peed... on... my... shoe! Its... true, ... people! Harry... Styles... peed... on... my... shoe!"

I hear him groan. "Please don't."

I attach the selfie and tweet it. "Too late."

"I hate you." he pouts.

"Awe, you can't hate the Tommo!" I give him my famous grin.

"No, you really can't." I hear him mumble. I blush slightly, and he continues, louder this time. "So... uh, I was wondering, after you're done work would you like to maybe, hang out, or something? I mean, it's just a suggestion, I don't want to pressure you into anything, so you totally don't have to say yes if you don't want to but I mean it would be nice if you said yes but then again it's up to you, I'm fine with either, as long as you're happy and-"

"HARRY SHUT UP!" I yell.

He looks startled at my outburst and then looks down at his feet, blushing.

Sorry. I didn't know you felt so strongly about this... I'll go now I guess..." he says sadly and starts to walk to the bathroom door.

I roll my eyes at his stupidity and yank him back to me. Harry looks up at me confused at my actions, so I speak up. "Do you honestly think that anyone would pass on the opportunity to hang out with the Harry Styles? Especially me? Super fan, here, in case you forgot." I chuckle, and he joins in.

"I guess you're right. So... how about we go bowling?" he suggests.

"I would love to. Although you should know in advance, that I am not that good at bowling, so we'll have to get a lane with the bumpers. Deal?"

"Deal." he nods with a big, dimpley grin on his face.

I smile at him. "Okay, well I won't be done work for another couple hours... where should I meet oh afterwards?" I ask.

"Silly, silly Lou." he pays me on the head, sill grinning his adorably sexy dimple- grin that was completely overwhelming me and yes, turning me on. But I wouldn't tell him that, ever. That would just scare him off, and it's not like hell ever like me in that way.

"Why am I silly?" I ask, instead if speaking my erotic thoughts.

"Because, you honestly think that I'd let you finish up work after I so unrespectfully peed on your shoe? No, I owe you, so therefore I will finish your shift for you, so you can go home and clean up, and get ready for our date." he winks jokingly at me- I mean it has to have been jokingly, right? He couldn't actually, seriously mean a date... as in romantically, right??? Harry reaches behind me and unties my apron, then puts it on himself.

"That's better." he smiles and shoves me towards the bathroom door. "Now shoo! I don't want to see you back here until 4:30, ready to go bowling. Okay?"

Unable to form words, I just nod and exit the door, seeing him wave goodbye to me as he continues to clean the urinals.

Harry Styles. That boy was truly unique. So very kind-hearted and selfless, and I happened to witness it firsthand, how lucky I am. This is why I am so unbelievably in love with him, because he's a good person. Not because he's rich and famous. I smile at my thoughts, but then shake them off as I walk over to Gracie in her office, and explain to her why I'm leaving early. She just smiles and nods, saying that it was no problem. You gotta love that girl.

I walk out to my car and after the struggle of getting it to start, I am finally on my way home to get ready for my date with Harry Styles. And that's when it hits me. I'm going on a date (don't say it's not, because it was Harry who said it first, jokingly or not.) with THE Harry Styles. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... shit shit shit!' is all that's going through my head as I drive home. Thank god Lottie's home, I'm going to need her help to get ready.

HARRY POV:

OHMYFUCKINGOHSHTOMGIMFOMFLANDKSNSOMWNDPZNSPSLSWPKXNDOZONSKPAJEJSKMZKKSPWM!! I'm going on a date with Louis!! He actually said yes! Sure, he thinks it's just as friends, if I told him that it was a date-date he'd probably be appalled and say no, but still. He probably already is appalled, because I so stupidly peed on his shoe. 'Like really, Harry?' I scold myself. How embarrassing, peeing on your crush. Yes, crush. I've finally admitted to myself that I have a major crush on a certain Louis Tomlinson. But me being the stupid idiot I am, probably ruined the small chance I had by peeing in him. I mean, who actually does that? But at least I get to spend time with that glorious human being and talk with him without having to worry about my Edward cover. Not lying to him for once will be nice. And, now, I'm one step closer to getting to know him as Harry, which is good, because that means that now I'm closer to being able to come clean about Edward. In a way, I'm looking forward to that moment, because I won't have to lie anymore. But at the same time, I'm not looking forward to it, because Louis'll probably hate me and never talk to me again. But I guess I'll have to deal with that when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super super super short Harry POV, but I thought that short blurb of his thought was important in this chapter to help you all understand how Harry feels about all this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves, thanks for reading! it really means a lot! updates will sadly be slower now because spring break/Easter holiday is over, meaning more school. ugh. and sorry if there are any mistakes, still no beta.

HARRY POV:

It was 4:00. Louis will be back here in half an hour... unless he ditches. 'No, Harry, don't think that. He won't. Because Louis is nice.' I tell myself. Working Louis' job for a couple of hours was fun. Of course, customers coming in were surprised that the Harry Styles was serving them, but I found it hilarious to see their shocked faces.

Since no one is in the café at the moment, I sneak off into the washroom to fix my hair. I can't have Louis thinking that I look like a tramp. I stand in front of the mirror, bending down slightly since I'm too tall. I run my hand through the curls a couple times and just as I'm about to fix a crooked strand, my phone buzzes. I grab it out of my back pocket and check to see who it is. My face lights up and I get a bubbly feeling in my stomach when I see its Louis. But, my happiness is short lived because I realize that he's texting Edward, not me. With a frown on my face, I open the message.

**Louis: OMGOMGOMGOFNDK ZHZKANBDKSBWJDMSBHXMHOXNDKKS SKDBKANKWKSBS KSBSISJSJSKSN KSAKNSKKSN. SKSKDKSLALS OEISOFKJE!!!!!!!**

I chuckle at his most random message and type a reply.

**Edward: Excited much?**

**Louis: YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT**

**Edward: Try me.**

**Louis: I HAVE A DATE WITH HARRY STYLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

My eyes go wide with shock, at Louis calling it a date. Of course that's what I wanted it to be, but I was sure that he just wanted to be friends.

**Edward: OMG, really??**

**Louis: yup!! well I mean he only wants to be friends so obviously not but a guy can dream right?**

My breathing becomes irregular. Is he actually stating that he wants to be more than friends? I'm about to come clean and ask him out (properly) out of excitement, but then remember that to him I'm just an idol, an figure of the media. He doesn't actually love me, he loves the idea of me. He'll soon realize that Harry Styles isn't as great as everyone thinks, and want nothing to do with me. Plus, he'll be super mad at me for the whole Edward thing when he finds out, and he will because I plan on telling him because I feel oh so guilty. That's why I can't do anything about my feelings, I'll just end up getting hurt. I erase the unsent message saying, "Louis omg really it's me Harry and omg I love you!", instead sending:

**Edward: I bet he likes you though. You're likeable.**

**Louis: nah I'm nothing compared to him he would never want me.**

No, I'm nothing compared to you. You're a God. And you're all I want. I sigh and glance up at the clock. 4:20. He'll be here soon.

**Edward: Well you wouldn't want to keep him waiting, right?**

**Louis: you're right. I should leave now. bye eddie :)**

**Edward: Bye, Loulou!!**

I lock my phone and put it back in my pocket. My hair will never be perfect no matter how much I try, so I leave it and walk back out of the bathroom.  I sit down at the nearest table and pout.

"You look five when you do that."

I look behind me and see the worker from the other day when I came here. What's his face?  Zen? Zayn? Right, that's it.  "That's not nice."

He shrugs. "I'm not a nice person. So, why ya sad?"

"It's nothing. I'm going bowling with Louis."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Huh?"

"Lou sucks at bowling, you're sad because he's dragging you along and you'll have to deal with his horribleness, right? I'd be sad too." he shrugs.

"What? No! That's not why I'm sad!"

"Oh." he frowns.

I'm just about to say something back when the door chimes and a super hot guy walks in. Wait, that's not just any guy. I do a double take and realize that it's Louis. And I think I might just collapse, so I put a hand on Zayn's shoulder to support myself.

"Hey, you alright man? You have a death grip on me." he points out.

"I'm... fine. Shut up." I whisper as Louis walks over. God, how can anyone be that beautiful? It should be illegal.

"Hey Harry. Hi Zayn." he smiles shyly at us.

"Hey Lou." I smile and straighten up.

"Hey babez." Zayn winks. "You guys have fun on your date okay? And remember, safe sex is good sex."

I choke on air and Louis goes wide eyed.

"Oh-" I start.

"We aren't-" Louis says.

"Yeah um no." I shake my head.

"Yeah." Louis adds, and Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say boys." he rolls his eyes. "I'll see you later, bye." he grins and walks back to behind the counter and I turn to face Louis.

"Well that was embarrassing." he says.

"Yeah." I chuckle sadly. "You look good, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. Um, so do you." he blushes.

"Thanks." It's my turn to blush. "So, uh, let's get going, shall we?

"Yes! Right! Let's go!" he smiles.

I lead him out to where my car is parked, a brand new shiny Mercedes-Benz. Like a gentleman, I open the door for him.

"Wow, um, this is a really, really nice car." he marvels over the car as he slides in.

"Only the best for you, my love." I joke.

He blushes and looks at his feet. "By the way, it's trending."

"What is?" I ask, confused.

"Harry Styles pees on a fan's shoe. It's tending. On Twitter."

"Arrrrrrg!" I groan. "Really?"

He giggles. And it's the loveliest sound my ears have ever heard. "Yup."

I roll my eyes and turn on the radio as I drive.

"Oh, I love this song!!" Louis exclaims.

"Really? Me too!" I grin and start to sing along. He smiles, and bobs his head to the music, but doesn't sing. "Come on, Loueh! Sing with me!" I whine.

"Umm, I think I'll pass."

"Why? Are you intimidated by me and my amazing voice?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Maybe." he shrugs.

"Well I can assure you that your voice will be better than mine." I nod my head once.

"Ha! That's funny." he rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Please? For me?" I give him the puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine." he finally says, and starts to sing along to the music quietly, with me.

I smile as I listen to him singing. He sounds like an angel. He must've been sent from heaven to save me.

"No, not really, but I'm honoured you think that." I hear Louis laugh.

"Crap! Did I say that out loud?" My eyes widen.

"I'm afraid you did. Don't worry though, all's good."

I bite my lip and change the subject, not wanting to get even more embarrassed. "Look, we're here!" I park the car and get out, running over to the other side to open the door for Louis, only to see that he had already gotten out.

"But I wanted to open the door for you!" I pout.

"Oh Hazza, I am a capable human being you know."

"Yeah... but I wanted to be a gentleman!"

"You always are." he reassures me and pats the top of my head, which actually was hard for him because of his hight.

"But let me open the door for you?"

"Whatever makes you happy." he smiles.

I open the door and bow slightly, motioning for him to enter.

He laughs as he enters. "I should hire you as my butler."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. The guys would hate me if I left the band."

"True." he agrees.

We walk up to the counter and get our bowling shoes. I laugh at him when I see the size he got, his feet are tiny. I just pouted and punched me in the arm.

Like I promised, we got a lane with the bumpers. Luckily it was in the back corner as well, so even if fans are here, we'll go unnoticed. I pick up a ball and hold it out for Louis. "Here, you go first." I smile. As he takes the ball, our fingertips touch slightly and I freeze. It sends shivers up and down my spine. I look down at him to see him looking up at me. He doesn't move his fingers either. For a few seconds we just stare at each other, I could spend forever lost in his intriguing blue eyes.

"Um... Harry... you aren't letting go." Louis finally says.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." I loosen my grip on the ball to allow him to take it. He smiles at me and takes the ball, walking up to the lane.

"Now, be prepared to laugh at me." he jokes and tosses the ball.

LOUIS POV:

Okay, Louis. Calm down. Harry's having fun. And so are you. So stop being so anxious. I take a deep breath and toss the ball. This is my last turn of the third game we've played today, and surprisingly I'm winning. I'm awful at bowling, but apparently Harry is even worse. I didn't know it was possible. I manage to knock down four pins and I hear Harry whining behind me.

"No fair, Lou! Now I'm defiantly going to loose!"

I laugh. "Not my fault that you're worse than me."

He pouts and approaches the lane for his turn. He manages to knock down zero pins, I don't know how that's possible with bumpers in the gutter, but okay. He sighs and turns around.

"Good game, Hazza!" I grin and hug him. Good lord I'm hugging Harry Styles! But oddly, the name Harry Styles doesn't mean anything to me when I think that, like it used to. It's just the amazing young man in my arms, not the famous, rich popstar. But none the matter, I loved every second of it.

After returning our shoes, we walk back to the car shoulder to shoulder, talking about life. Harry tells me about his family and childhood, and of course I already knew lots of stuff due to Twitter, but he told me some stuff that I and the other fans didn't know, which made me feel very special and trusted.

Then I told him about my family and childhood. He told me that I sounded like a very cute kid and that he's sad that we weren't childhood friends, he said that he missed out on a bunch of could-have-been fun times. Which made me happy that he wanted to be my friend, but sad because it meant that he didn't want anything more than friendship. He dropped me back off at my house and even insisted on walking me to the door which made my heart flutter like a little butterfly. I was also surprised that he remembered where my house was.

"So... I had fun today." he grins, showing me his adorable dimples.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime. I mean, only if you want to of course, I don't want to sound annoying or clingy..."

"You could never be annoying or clingy, Lou."

I bite my lip, trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. It didn't, though.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

I suddenly get a burst of confidence. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I pout jokingly. Although I actually did want one from the pretty boy in front of me.

He chuckles. "I never kiss on the first date Lou."

I shrug. "It was worth a try. Plus, it's you're loss. You won't get to witness these amazing, luscious lips.." I laugh and make a kissy face.

"My lips are more luscious than yours anyway." he smirks.

"Oh really? That's probably only because Kylie Jenner told you her secret when you were over playing around with Kendall."

He frowns. "I never slept with, or dated Kendall."

My eyes go wide. "Oh! Sorry, I just assumed you know... I mean the pap pics..."

He rolls his eyes. "They're PR stunts. I'm bi, although I lean towards guys more... don't get me wrong I love vaginas but I love cocks more. Way, way, way more. Vaginas are just okay... probably because I am more submissive than I am dominant... but then again everything about BDSM grosses me out after reading 50 shades of grey... I just meant that I like bottoming more than topping." he manages to say with a straight face.

"Oh..." my jaw drops.

Harry bites his lip. "Judging by your reaction, you probably hate me now, I'm sorry. I'll let you be now, but please, a least buy our new album when it comes out and don't tell any other fans okay?" he turns to walk away, and I find myself yanking him back for the second time since I've met him.

"Eeekkkkk!" he yelps in surprise.

"You honestly think I hate you because you're bi? This isn't the 18th century. And all your fans kinda know you're gay, so even if I did blab they wouldn't be surprised. And for the record, I'm  
gay."

I'm not sure if I was imagining things, but I swear that I saw happiness flash in his eyes when I said that I was gay. But I must be crazy, there's no way that he's happy cause he likes me, if anything he's happy that he had a friend to relate to.

"Thanks." he finally says. "And what do you mean, all the fans already know? I never told them."

"Yeah, but you basically scream gay."

"Oh..." he frowns.

I chuckle. "It's not a bad thing. We all love it. But you should come out if management lets you."

"I've asked already, because I really want to come out. But they won't let me unless I have a steady boyfriend. Like as in, me being in a serious relationship."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go find your soulmate!" I give him a slight push towards his car.

"I think I already found him." he whispers, looking down at the porch. I barley catch it, but it's there. I try my best not to show my disappointment.

"Hmm... what was that I heard? You already found him? What's his name then?"

He raises his head to look me in the eyes. "For another day, young Lewis." he says with an amused smile on his face as he gets into his car again.

"It's Lou-ee not Lewis! And I'm older than you!" I shout as he pulls out of the driveway.

I know he heard me though, because before driving down the street he turns his head to me and gives me a wave and a wink. And the he's gone. Damn Mercedes-Benz. Why do you cars have to be so fast?

With a sigh, I turn and walk into my house, already fangirling about the kinda-date. Thankfully no one is home now to hear me squeal, I would've died of embarrassment. I sit down on my couch and close my eyes, imagining what my next outing with Harry will be like.

\---


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's short, i know.

LOUIS POV:

After our bowling excursion, Harry would come by Lennie's each day that I was working, which I found very sweet. He'd always order the same thing (a butter croissant and a medium black coffee) and sit at a table until it was time for my break, and then I'd join him and we'd just talk. I absolutely loved it.

Friday, we talked about scrabble. Sunday, we talked about Donald Trump. Monday, we talked about flowers. Tuesday, we talked about how pointless snapchat is, and so forth.

And I could care less if the things we talked about were relatively stupid, because I was happy, talking with the curly haired boy. And not to mention, I was also falling for the popstar more and more each day, which really worries me because I know I'm just setting myself up for major disappointment. But that's a problem for another day.

**\---**

"Totally Canada."

"Are you kidding me? You _can't_ be serious!" I gasp. "Why Canada, out of all places?"

"Because they have poutine, duh."

"That's a stupid reason. You can get poutine anywhere."

"Yeah, but it's the best in Canada. Plus I've always wanted to try mooseback riding."

"You're a weird child."

He shrugs. "So how about you? What country would you move to if you were banished from England?"

I think for a moment. "Australia."

Harry bites his lip. "And why's that?"

"My friend Eddie lives there, so it would be cool to meet him."

Harry nods slowly. "That's cool, I guess."

"Yeah." I agree and check the time on my phone. My 10 minute break is over, and if I don't get back to work soon, Eleanor will have my head. She's been grumpy all day, to be honest, I think it's her time of the month. "Well, I should probably be getting back over there, I'll see you tomorrow?" I smile.

"Of course, Lou! Since when do I not come?"

I giggle. "True. I'll see you later, then."

Harry stands up and throws his garbage into the trashcan. He's about to walk out the door when he stops and turns around, as if he's forgotten something. "Oh, and Louis?"

"Yeah?" I call over my shoulder as I walk back to my place at the cash register.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but our next tour starts in two months."

"Of course I know that, you dimwit. I am a fan, you know!" I laugh.

He grins. "Right. But like I was saying, out your starts soon which means tickets will be going on sale. And I don't want you to buy any o-"

I furrow my eyebrows and interrupt. "What? Why? How else am I going to get tickets? Haz, I _need_ tickets!" I protest.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Let me finish, Lou. Like I was saying. I don't want you to buy any tickets because you're getting in for free."

"What?!" I exclaim. Yes, me and Harry have become friends, but for him to already get me into concerts free?

"Yeah." he nods. "You're my friend, so of course. VIP and everything." he smiles at me.

I can't contain my happiness. I run to Harry, and give him a huge bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I repeat as I continue to squeeze the air out of him.

Harry chuckles. "No problem, babe." I freeze where I am. ' _Babe? Did I hear that right? Is that really what he said? Did he really call me babe?'_! The thoughts run through my head.

"Louis, are you okay?" I hear him ask, he probably noticed my tenseness.

"Um... yeah. Just overjoyed." I decide not to mention it, because it doesn't seem like he noticed what he said.

"Okay." Harry nods. "Bye then." he untangles himself from me and leaves, allowing me to get back to work.

The rest of my shift goes by pretty fast, and soon I find myself back at home, sitting in front of the telly, watching Dora the Explorer with Ernie and Doris. Well, the twins were watching. I was scrolling lazily through my phone, checking Twitter, Tumblr and texting.

I've gained 10 followers in the last day on tumblr, 50 on my personal Twitter, and 83 on my fan Twitter. Go me! I've been gaining lots of Twitter follows on both my fan and personal ever since Harry followed them both. But it doesn't look suspicious to others, he told me, because there is no connection between my two accounts.

I'm just about to tweet about how hungry I am, when I get a text from Edward.

**Edward: Hey!**

**Louis: hello mr cullen**

**Edward: Heyyyyyy, that's not my name :(**

**Louis: chill, it's just a joke :)**

**Edward: I know, I know. So what's up? I miss you.**

**Louis: haha I miss you too even though we've never actually met lol**

**Louis: oh and guess whattttttt**

**Edward: What?**

**Louis: I got free concert tickets to one directions next tour!!!!! well, I will be getting them heheh**

**Edward: Wow that's great!! Gift from Harry?**

**Louis: yeah :) I love that boy so much I swear it's unhealthy**

**Edward: Please be healthy Lou :(**

**Louis: will do, don't worry :)**

**Edward: :)**

**Louis: (:**

**Edward: :)**

**Louis: (:**

**Edward: :-)**

**Louis: really you had to ruin it??**

**Edward: hehehehehehe**

"Louis! Dinner!" I hear my mum call.

"Okay!" I call back and switch off the telly.

**Louis: dinner, have to go. bye xxx**

**Edward: Bye!!!!!**

I turn my phone off and slide it into my back pocket. "Let's go, loves, food is waiting." I smile at the twins and pick them up, carrying them into the kitchen, the two of them giggling and squealing the whole time. They live to be carried, they're so spoiled, I swear. I set them down in their seats, then sit down myself.

HARRY POV:

Oh shit. I messed up today. I can't believe I called Lou babe! What was I thinking? It's a good thing he didn't notice... well at least I think he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't say anything. Probably only because he didn't want me to feel embarrassed. I texted him, as Edward, of course, to see if he's mention it. He didn't, so I think I'm in the clear. I sigh, out loud. I'm in way too deep.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Liam asks. We're currently at rehearsals for the tour. "You seem off."

"It's Louis." I sigh again.

"Oh." he replies. I told Liam and Niall everything, in depth this time, about a week ago, after the bowling date. So he understood. "You really need to come clean, Haz. Come clean before it gets even worse."

"How could it possibly get worse?" I groan.

"I don't know, but it's possible."

"But I can't! He'll hate me! I already sit have a chance at being with him, and if I come clean he won't even want to be my friend!"

"You never know, Harry. He may surprise you. He seems like a good guy. Sure, he might be pissed at first, but he won't hate you."

"Is that all you got?" I bite my lip.

"Sadly yeah." he chuckles. "After all I don't have any experience in this area. Wait, you're getting him into opening night for free right?"

I nod. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I would let him enjoy the concert before you tell him, he loves our music and if you come clean before, well, the concert will be ruined for him. And for a fan, that's the worst thing possible."

"So I should come clean after we finish the concert?"

"Yeah. You have two months to prepare."

"Okay, I can do this. Totally. Two months, I can handle that." I nod.

"Good." Liam grins.

"C'mon guys! Stop stalling! I want to get this over with so I can go eat!" Niall shouts into his microphone from across the stage.

Liam pats me on the back. "It'll work out mate, stop stressing." he smiles. "Now let's go, everyone knows better then to keep Niall's stomach waiting!"

I laugh, because it's true. "Don't worry, we're coming!" I shout back to him.

"Okay guys, let's hear it from the beginning of What A Feeling!"

The music starts, and I take a deep breath. I have two months until our opening date here in London, which means two months until I find out if Louis will hate me forever it not. Yeah, I'm totally ready for this... not. I shake away the thought and start to sing, hoping the music will drown out my worries.


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY POV:

It's been a month. A month since I promised Liam that I'd come clean to Louis after our opening night concert. Which means there's only one month to go, and I'm still scared shitless. I really don't want Louis to hate me, because Louis has become my everything. I was gone for him the day I walked into his café, and it's only worsened over the past month. The way he smiled at me, how he would cuddle up against my side whenever we watched movies, his eyes... the list could go on and on. But I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't stopped wanting to hang out with me yet. It's been a month, and by now he should have defiantly seen the real me, not just the famous "Harry Styles" me. I've come to the conclusion that he must feel bad for me. That's why he still sticks around. Yeah, that's it.

On a happier note, we've gone on 4 dates (well, I pretend they're dates) since we went bowling. We went to the movies, where we watched Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, since Pride and Prejudice was Lou's favourite book and he wanted to see the parody. He spent the entire movie feeding me popcorn, which I loved. But he would also throw it at the couple making out in the seats infront of us, which I didn't like. That poor couple. He just laughed and whispered, "You're too nice, Harold. But I love it."

We also went to my house, in Cheshire, for a weekend, to visit my mum. She thought we were boyfriends, but I quickly corrected her, telling her that we were just good friends. She wasn't that convinced though, so late that night after Lou had fallen asleep, she managed to squeeze the truth out of me. Figuratively speaking, of course. She told me that she was disappointed in me, for the whole catfishing thing.

"I taught you better than that." she said. But she was happy that I found someone who made me happy, and told me to ask Lou out. I told her she was crazy and that he didn't like the real me like that.  She then told me I was blind.

Two weeks ago, we went to the park to play football. Louis is very good, but I made a fool out of myself. Louis didn't mind though, or at least, he didn't show his frustration if he did.

And finally, last week we went to the mall together. I felt bad for getting him trampled when he wanted to go to adidas, so I took him there myself to buy him something to make up for it. Of course I didn't tell him that, because Harry doesn't know he got trampled. Only Edward does.

And today. Today would be our fifth kinda-date. It was St. Patrick's Day, so we were going to the bar to get wasted, along with Gracie and Niall. Call me selfish, but I was secretly hoping that I could get Louis drunk enough to get him to kiss me. I know it's a long shot, but he did once mention that he gets very horny when he's drunk.

I told Louis that I'd pick him up, so that's where I am now, on his porch. I take a deep breath, then ring the doorbell. I hear voices and movement from inside the house as someone approaches the door. When it opens, I see two girls standing there. Phoebe and Daisy, I remember. I've gotten to know his family over the last couple of weeks after constantly being here.

"HARRY!" they yell and run to hug me.

"Hey, lovelies. How are you?" I chuckle.

"We're good." Daisy says as they pull away from the hug.

"You're here to pick Lou up, right?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes." I nod, with a grin. "Where is he?"

"He's getting ready." Fizzy says as she walks into the entrance way. "So he'll be down soon."

I nod. "Okay."

"Where are you guys going?" Daisy asks.

"Uh... we're going to a bar." I tell the truth, not knowing how much the twins already know about what people do on St. Patrick's Day.

"Ooohhh, to get wasted?" Phoebe giggles.

"Phoebe!" Fizzy scolds as I say "Maybe."

The twins laugh and run away. Fizzy rolls her eyes and calls up the stairs, "Louis, your date's waiting!"

I blush, just as I hear his godly voice shot from his room. "Fiz, we aren't dating!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." Fizzy mumbles and I pretend to have not heard it.

I feel a buzz in my pocket, so I pull out my phone. I have a text from Louis. But it's through kik, so I know he sent it to Edward not me. I unlock my phone o read the text.

**Louis: hi I need help**

I furrow my brows as I reply.

**Edward: Why? What's wrong??**

**Louis: I'm going out with harry and idk what shirt to wear.**

I giggle to myself.

**Edward: Well what are the options?**

**Louis: Image Attached**

**Louis: Image Attached**

I look at the two selfies he sent, from just upstairs. In one he's wearing a hot black tank top with the adidas logo on the front (the one that I bought him when we went!!), and in the second he's wearing a vans t-shirt. He looks equally amazing in both... but I really want him to wear the shirt I bought him, because _I_ bought it for him.

**Edward: You look good in both, don't worry. But I think you should wear the tank cause it will be hot in the bar and you'll probably sweat a lot.**

Can't tell him the real reason, can I?

**Louis: yeah okay right thanks**

**Edward: No problem Loulou!**

**Louis: I told you not to call me that, vampire.**

I laugh as I stuff my phone back into my pocket.

"What are you laughing at?" Fizzy asks. Crap, I forgot she was still here.

"Oh, nothing." I shrug.

She bites her lip, not convinced, but doesn't say anything. Seconds later, I see Louis running down the stairs in the adidas tank.

"Hello!" he grins.

"BOOBEAR!" I call and hold out my arms for a hug.

Louis jumps into me off the second step, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, which I was not expecting.

"Oomph!" I grunt. "You're heavy, have you gained weight?" I joke.

He detaches himself from me and pouts. "I have not!"

"I'm just kidding! And I love your shit, by the way. Where'd you get it?" I laugh.

He rolls his eyes and opens the door. "C'mon, let's go."

"Okay." I nod and exit the house, Louis following after me. I open the passenger door of my car for him before getting into the drivers seat.

"What a gentleman, like always, I see." Louis laughs. "I call opening the next door for you, I need to rack up my gentleman points. Currently I feel as if you're beating me."

"Nah, you're the gentlest gentleman I know, don't worry."

"Gentle?" he snorts. "You should see me in bed, then you'll most defiantly change you mind on that. I'm an animal." he makes a 'rarrrh' sound and waves his hand around as if they were claws, and at the thought of Louis in bed makes me a little excited... down there.

"Rotting fish." I say out loud, hoping to get rid of my problem before Louis notices.

"Huh?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh... yeah I'm just listing off gross things for, uh, fun."

"Um... okay. Mouldy hot dogs."

I laugh. "Stinky socks."

"Meatloaf."

"Periods!"

"Toe jam!"

Okay, my problem is defiantly gone after that one. Thank you Louis.

"Ewww, okay. I think that's enough. We're here anyways." I say through laughter.

As soon as I park, Louis gets out of the car faster than I can blink and runs over to my door. He opens it with a bow. "After you, my lady."

I giggle as I get out. "Loulou, I'm not a girl!"

Louis stops in his tracks and stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You called me Loulou."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're the only person who has ever called me that besides me friend Edward."

I chuckle nervously. "Must be a coincidence, although I wonder why. Everyone should be calling you that, it's suits you." I joke, trying to clear the tension.

"Hey!" he frowns and punches me playfully in the arm. "I am a man. I deserve a manly nickname.

I rolls my eyes. "yeah, sure."

We make our way into the bar and over to where Niall and Gracie were already seated.

"Hey guys!" Niall waves.

"Hi Nialler!" I grin and slide into the booth. "Hi Gracie!"

Louis waves to the pair and sits down next to me. Not even a second after we sat down, the waitress came by to take our orders, which was obviously just alcohol, and some nachos since Niall was hungry. This was gonna be a long night, that's for sure.

LOUIS POV:

Our drinks and food came shortly after we ordered them. Harry ordered one of those girly drinks with an umbrella, and when it arrived at the table I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he frowns as he takes a sip.

"It's a girl drink." I laugh and steal the umbrella out of it.

"Hey, give me the umbrella back!" Harry pouts.

"Nope!" I hold it away from him.

"Please?"

Oh shit. Harry's giving me the puppy dog eyes. I don't think I can handle this cuteness. "Hmmm... only if you order a beer after this. I don't think you can get drunk of of these things."

Harry sighs. "Fine."

"That a boy." I pat his curls and give him the umbrella back.

"So, Louis, plan on going home with a random guy tonight?" Gracie winks at me.

"Uh... no." I frown, taking a sip of my beer. I really like Harry, and going home with anther guy would wreak my non existent chance even more.

"Why not? You always do." She laughs.

"Let's just say I have my eye on someone, and I don't want to ruin my chances with them by fucking another dude."

"Oh? Who is it?" Niall smirks.

"Ugh..." I don't really know what to say,  because I can't say Harry since he's right next to me, and I don't have a crush on anyone else either, so I say the first person who comes to my mind that none of the others know. "My friend Edward. You guys don't know him." I squeak.

As soon as Edward's name rolls off my tongue, Niall's eyes go wide and Harry spits out his drink. Yes, actually, like how it happens in movies. I quickly look over to him. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

Harry coughs a bit more, but finally chokes out a, "I'm fine, just choked."

"Oh." I frown. "Be more careful next time." I say, concerned for his well being. But Niall is just laughing his head off in the corner. I don't know why, because his band mate almost died. But he soon shuts up, after groaning in pain, as if someone kicked him under the table. Weird.

That's the only weird thing that happens that night, the rest of it goes by smoothly. We drink, talk, laugh, and sing our head off along to the Irish music playing. Niall sings the loudest, probably because he's the drunkest and well, he's Irish. By 2am I'm so tipsy that I can't walk straight, and Harry is falling asleep on my shoulder. That's when we decide to call it a night. Since we're all too drunk to drive, we call a taxi. Niall and Gracie take their own to Gracie's flat, which leaves me and Harry. We really didn't plan it well, because now we're leaving Harry's car at the bar. He said it's fine, though, that he'd call his drivers to come and get it.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asks as soon as Harry and I manage to get our drunk asses seated in the car.

"Uh... lets go to my flat. Don't want to wake your family." Harry mumbles sleepily.

I nod in agreement, he's right.

"Sorry, bro, but I'll need an address." the driver chuckles.

Since Harry is asleep again, I tell the address of his flat to the driver instead. 10 minutes later, we arrive.

"Thank...you." I slur to the driver and give him the money, as well as a kiss on the cheek. What? I can't help it, I get horny when I'm drunk!

I open the door, and carry Harry to his flat, because he's still asleep. It's hard, since I'm also very drunk, but I manage to get us inside after about 15 minutes.

I set him down on his bed gently, trying not to wake him. I know he wouldn't want to sleep in his jeans and shirt, so I take them off, with my eyes closed because I don't want to invade his privacy. Or get a boner, that too. I tuck him in under the covers and start to make my way to the living room to sleep on the couch when I hear him mumble a quiet. "Stay."

I raise my eyebrow, confused. Why would he want me to stay?

"I don't want you too sleep on the couch. Uncomfortable. Sleep here with me." he yawns and cuddles into his blankets even more.

No matter how much I want to deny him, because if I did it would be taking advantage of him in his drunk state of mind, but I can't. Oops. So I strip down to my boxers and crawl in next to him. After all, I'll never have this chance again, might as well make the most out of it. As soon as I lay down, Harry attaches himself onto me like a sloth. His head on my chest, his arms around my torso, and his legs around my knees. I chuckle slightly at how cute he looks before I find myself drifting into sleep next to my idol, friend, and crush.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
